


Strangers in the Night

by filthtea



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthtea/pseuds/filthtea
Summary: This was inspired by Frank Sinatra's song 'Strangers in the Night'.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 3





	Strangers in the Night

Arthur was getting ready for a gig, in the locker room when Gary approached him. "Hi Arthur." "Hi Gary, good morning." Gary was holding a panflet in his hand and gave it to Arthur. "What's this?" Arthur asked. Gary then replied "It's a blind date event. I thought it might interest you." Arthur smiled and shaked his head. "It might do you some good, to go out and meet someone." Gary said. "Alright. I'll do it." Arthur responded.

And so Arthur was standing in front of a restaurant in a Saturday night, with the panflet in his hand. He was hesitant before he approached the door and opened it. A waiter was greeting the people at the entrance. "Hi, good evening, hum, I'm here for the blind date event?" "Oh, yes, certainly, please take a seat wherever you want." said the waiter politely.

Arthur shyly looked around before his eyes settled on a woman who looked just as shy and awkward as him. He then approached her. "Hi." he said hesitantly. "Mind if I take a seat here?" The woman snapped from her thoughts, cleared her throat and replied looking up at him. "Uhmm, sure,why not?" He then took a seat and when their eyes crossed, it felt like the world had stopped. She was staring at him, perplexed by his piercing eyes and he felt butterflies in his belly at the sight of her simple beauty. Then they returned back to normal but both had smiles on their faces. 

They started talking about things they enjoyed, their jobs, their lives. Arthur realized they had a lot in common and were both lonely souls aching for love and understanding. And she definitely understood him. For the first time in a long time, he felt like someone listened to him. A Frank Sinatra song started playing, and some couples joined in. She looked him with a smile and asked "Do you wanna dance?" "Yes, I'd love to." It was Strangers in the Night by Frank Sinatra. 

They both got up and joined the other couples. They clung to each other slow dancing to the song and swaying to the melody. Arthur was mesmerized by her. She melted into him, she felt so safe in his arms. Arthur couldn't even believe that this was happening. But her warm hands wrapped around his neck showed him that this was real. She was real. And she was with him.

By the end of the song, they were both drunk on each other. They decided to go to some place else. The rest of the night was wonderful. Arthur felt that he was no longer alone. He felt happiness for the first time in many years. And he didn't want it to end.


End file.
